


Don't Scare Me Like That

by Dagger_To_The_Rose



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagger_To_The_Rose/pseuds/Dagger_To_The_Rose
Summary: A Dan Howell/ Reader insert. Takes place when Phil leaves for the week and Dan films his video for Outlast. Reader decides to surprise Dan while he's playing.





	Don't Scare Me Like That

I crept down the hallway of the mostly silent apartment. The only sounds coming from Dan’s office where he was currently filming another gaming video. It was the first one that he’d be filming without Phil, and it was apparently something ‘scary’ according to him. I could see that he had the lights off inside of the room, because he wanted to fully immerse himself into any horror game that he played. I pressed my ear to the white wood of the door, trying to figure out what point of the game he was at.

“Wait- what the fuck was that?” Dan questioned, and I could hear the creak of his office chair as he leaned closer to his computer.

I figured that now would probably be a good time to do what I was planning. I slowly turned the metal knob of the door, flinging it open quickly as I let out a loud screech.

“AHHHHHH” Dan shrieked, jumping backwards and causing his chair to fall over.

I began cackling as I watched his face go from complete horror, to mild annoyance. I crouched down next to where he had fallen, still clutching my stomach in laughter.

“Are you alright?” I questioned, positioning my face over his

“Physically? I’m fine. Emotionally? I feel betrayed.” He glared up at me

I laughed once more before helping him up off of the floor.

“You can’t fucking jump scare me like that when I’m playing a horror game babe!” He whined when he was up straight again

I smiled and sat down in his lap “Sorry, it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up on”

“Can you believe this guys?” Dan questioned the camera “My own bloody girlfriend, just fucking jump scared me in my own house.”

He wrapped an arm around my waist as the other went back to the keyboard controls of the game.

“So what are you playing?” I asked and took control over the mouse, making the character look over what seemed to be some kind of hospital.

“It’s called Outlast, the character is in an abandoned mental asylum and you have to try and escape the creatures that inhabit it.” Dan walked the character down a hallway and into one of the abandoned rooms, there were corpses littering the floor.

“Yeah… that doesn't sound or look fun. I’m out” I tried standing up from his lap, but he just pulled me back down by my waist

“No, stay with me for a bit” He chuckled and kissed my temple

I sighed, but leaned back further so that my back was pressed to his chest.

“Do you want to have a go?” He questioned and slid the keyboard over towards me

“I have literally no clue what I’m doing, Dan” I protested

“C’mon, you’ll be fine. Just explore, and run when you see something creepy” He insisted 

I rolled my eyes and whined “You know I hate creepy things”

“This is revenge for jump scaring me then” He smirked at the camera

“You’re the worst” I grumbled but took control of the mouse and keys anyway

He grinned and wrapped his other arm around me and hooked his chin over my shoulder.

I navigated the hallways in the game for a few moments, before entering something that looked to be a library.

“See if there’s anything in here that you can grab. Just like go up to something and ‘yoink’” Dan told me

“ _Yoink_?” I questioned, turning my head back to look at him

“Y’know, like grab it. Grasp onto it. Grip it-”

“I get it” I chuckled and turned my attention back to the screen

“There in the corner!” Dan exclaimed “It’s a battery for the camera! Yoink it! Yoink it! Yoink it!”

“Dan, I’m going to need you to stop shouting ‘yoink it’ in my ear please”

He just grinned at me and then winked at the camera

“Stop violating your viewers Daniel”

“Oh hush, keep playing” He smiled back at me “And make sure to check the hallways before you go back out there, something can jump out at you”

“Oh great” I mumbled before exploring the room I was in some more

I ‘yoinked’ the camera battery before deciding that there was nothing else of use to me and heading out the same way that I entered. Just as I was about to have the character turn down another corridor, a terrifying face jumped out of nowhere.

“Holy motherfucking shit!” I screamed and tried to push myself away from the screen. This however, only resulted in me knocking over the chair that Dan and I were sitting in once again.

Dan groaned as I fell on top of him, my elbows digging into his torso.

“Sorry!” I exclaimed and scrambled to get up

Dan just laughed “See guys, I’m not the only one that falls off of chairs!”

I covered my face with my hands “I’m literally going to have nightmares for the rest of my life because of that”

Dan laughed again and helped me up off of the floor “Aw, do you need someone to protect you while you sleep?”

I pouted and nodded “That reminds me, when does Phil come back? Because I’ll obviously be sleeping with him”

He grinned “You’re such a little shit”

“You love me though” I smiled back at him, still holding onto both of his hands

“I do” He leaned down and gave me a quick peck “Now get out of here, and don’t jump scare me again!”

I cackled as I left the room “No promises!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this was my first ever story with Dan Howell as a character, and I know it was pretty short but I still hope you guys like it! Let me know what you thought!


End file.
